


Acid

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Acid

Sai had always liked admiring Kazuo’s eyes, how they sparkled almost all the time even if he wasn’t happy. The taller teen was enjoyable to be with as his personality was different from what he was used to. Bubbly, enthusiastic, not at all timid, and unbelievably naive.

Many times he had been told that it was wrong to like the naïve side of his boyfriend, but what Sai truly liked best was when Kazuo got mad. Emerald green eyes become narrowed in such a heated glare that jonins were scared of him. The emerald darkens and becomes brighter at the same time to appear as acid.

As rare as it was to see the other mad enough for his eyes to change, it excited and scared Sai at the same time. For, even though he was say pissed, Kazuo got a mean streak and would hurt others physically or mentally. But no matter the mood changes, Sai would stay by Kazuo’s side until the end.


End file.
